Un petit bout d'eux
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Killian Jones ne pouvait qu'aimer Henry, lui qui était un petit bout de presque toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimé.
Disclamer: Once Upon A Time ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé: Killian Jones ne pouvait qu'aimer Henry, lui qui était un petit bout de presque toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimé.

 **Un petit bout d'eux**

\- Maman ! Killian m'a emmené naviguer, tu aurais dû voir ça, j'ai pu manier le bateau presque tout seul !

Face à l'enthousiasme de son fils, Emma ne put que sourire.

\- C'est cool, fils, mais il se fait tard et tu as école demain.

Henry partit se préparer pour sa nuit, sa mère s'approcha de Killian pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle était heureuse que tout se passât bien entre son amant et son enfant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Henry ait l'impression que l'ancien pirate allait remplacer feu son père, qu'elle le lui imposait. Tout comme elle ne voulait pas imposer son fils à Killian. Pourtant, c'était le marin lui-même qui n'hésitait pas à proposer à l'adolescent des sorties, des moments entre hommes, et ses attentions étaient sincères, désintéressées. Cela la soulageait d'un grand poids.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour Henry, Killian. Il t'apprécie beaucoup. Et je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes aussi. Lui dit-elle alors qu'elle l'enlaçait

\- Oh, mais mon Amour, je ne peux qu'aimer ce garçon. Répondit le pirate en entourant son corps de son bras valide

Killian Jones, plus connu sous le nom du Capitaine Crochet, ne pouvait qu'aimer Henry Daniel Mills.

Bien sûr, il aimait le petit pour la personne qu'il était. C'était le garçon avec le cœur du plus grand croyant, il était intelligent, curieux, courageux, tolérant, patient, une vraie petite graine de héros, c'était un bon gamin, qui avait étonnamment bien tourné, ayant été élevé pendant dix années par l'ancienne Méchante Reine. Certes, il avait passé un an avec sa mère biologique, sous l'effet du contre-sort pour lutter contre la malédiction de Peter Pan, mais pour le peu qu'il avait pu en voir, le peu qu'il avait pu en entendre parler avant de pouvoir le connaître, l'enfant semblait avoir été le fils donc rêvait tous les parents. Il était attachant et on ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le voir sourire.

Mais Henry était un concentré de presque toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui, un petit bout de chacune d'elle.

Henry était le petit-fils de Milah, son premier amour. Ah Milah... Milah, mal mariée, à un homme qui, à l'époque, tentait de bien faire malgré sa couardise mais écoutait sans comprendre. Quand il l'avait vue arriver pour partir avec lui, sans son enfant, il avait été plus que surpris.

\- Ce n'est plus une vie, Killian... Mon propre fils a vu sa mère en train de boire dans une taverne... Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il aurait dû voir... Rumple ne voudra jamais changer, il ne voudra jamais partir. Ce n'est pas un mauvais homme mais si nous restons ensemble, Bae risque de voir, de vivre de plus en plus de mauvaises choses et je ne veux pas qu'il ait cet exemple parental en tête en grandissant... Il fallait faire quelque chose, j'ai donc agi... Et il ne sera pas seul, il aura son père, un père aimant...

Le manque de Baelfire, Milah vivait avec chaque jour, Killian le voyait, pour autant, elle ne se plaignait pas. Milah était une femme forte, une femme avec du caractère qui sut parfaitement s'adapter à son équipage. Sa mort, pourtant si ancienne, restait toujours aussi fraîche dans son esprit et parfois, après une nuit où ce souvenir devenait songe, le toucher de son dernier souffle caressait encore sa joue avec une intensité et une réalité saisissante.

Henry était le fils de Baelfire, Bae, le fils de Milah, un enfant qu'il avait appris à aimer. Il l'avait retrouvé alors qu'ils naviguaient sur les eaux du Pays Imaginaire. Son nom avait eu un écho dans son esprit et il l'avait reconnu sans jamais l'avoir vu auparavant. L'enfant de Milah. Qui venait d'être abandonné par son père. Comme lui. Ce qu'il avait appris à Henry sur la navigation, il l'avait appris à Bae auparavant. Et il y avait tant de similitudes entre Henry et Bae que cela en était presque effrayant. Il s'était attaché sincèrement au garçon, mais le dessin de Milah découvert, Baelfire ne croyait plus en lui, pensait qu'il s'était joué de lui, malgré ses tentatives de le raisonner, et il décida de quitter le Jolly Roger pour les terres de Peter Pan. Des années plus tard, il le retrouvait adulte, père, et le dernier moment qu'ils passèrent ensemble furent le jour où il fut mis en terre. Killian avait regardé le cercueil s'enfoncer dans le trou, une partie de lui se déchirant. Il avait perdu un ami, une partie de Milah, son presque fils. Voir Henry, encore sous l'effet du contre-sort noir, jeter de la terre sur le tombeau d'un père dont il ne savait rien, les souvenirs bloqués par la magie, croyant que son géniteur était un simple mécréant qui avait abandonné sa mère, enceinte, la piégeant pour qu'elle paye pour ses crimes, était une chose qui le blessait plus encore. Cela, plus la douleur de sa chère Emma, de sa tendre Swan, de devoir dire définitivement adieu à son premier amour, mort dans ses bras, comme lui avait été le dernier berceau de Milah. Milah était morte en tentant de lui sauver la vie, son fils était mort en tentant de sauver tout le monde. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à enterrer Henry. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Enfin, Henry était le fils d'Emma. Emma, la belle, la fière, la brûlante Emma Swan, fille de Charmant et de Blanche-Neige, la Sauveuse, son autre grand amour. Celle qui lui avait fait croire en nouveau en l'amour. Celle qui avait fait rebattre son cœur aussi fort que quand Milah était à ses côtés avec un simple contact de ses lèvres. Celle pour qui il avait essayé de changer, pour qui il voulait devenir un être digne de son respect. Leurs premiers moments ensemble étaient pourtant en temps qu'ennemi, lui qui était allié à Cora. Cela avait débuté sous les pires auspices. Et pourtant, à ce jour, ils étaient heureux et ensemble. Emma, Emma, cette femme qui le rendait fou mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer. Et Emma aimait Henry. Bien sûr, si le courant était moins bien passé entre lui et l'enfant, il ne l'aurait pas caché. Tout comme il n'aurait jamais cessé d'essayer d'améliorer leur relation.

Parce qu'Henry était précieux aux yeux d'Emma.

Et parce qu'il était précieux à ses yeux.

 **FIN**


End file.
